planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Josep Maria
)-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. |image=16.jpg |imagecaption=Josep Maria with 16 years. |complete_name=Yusepy Maray Agrokak Peñad Koñat )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. |species=Teremedosian Time Lord (Robert & Panda) |gender=Male |birth_date=July 26th, 1995 |death_date=2105 (prime universe) Alive under other appearances (new timeline) |family=Josep Maria Roca Ramon )-(1940)-(( )<(11)or( )=(11)and( )<(29))}} (father) María Vicenta Peña Pérez )-(1958)-(( )<(05)or( )=(05)and( )<(30))}} (mother) 0 (twin brother) Carla (sister-in-law, deceased) Franny (nephew) Dany (son, prime universe) Êlisy (daughter, prime universe) Adry (grandson, prime universe) |love_interests=İhi Kadse (first ex-girlfriend, wife in the prime universe’s future) Meŀlina (Винкс-Melins) (second ex-girlfriend) Kimberly (Mimi) (crush) Selena Gomez (crush) Lorena (crush) Lauryn (crush) Alexandra (crush) Sandra López (crush, kissed) Andrea (crush) Mila (crush) |rank=Captain (2001-2007) Admiral (2007-currently) |mirror_universe=See Yusma (killed in December 2017 of the new timeline, or killed in 2095 in the prime universe) }} Yusepy Maray Agrokak Peñad Koñat #, known as Josep Maria #, is the character of major importance in Expanded Universe of Planetes. He is a teremedosian. He was born on July 26th, 1995. Childhood In 1999, when he was 4, left Earth with the Ball 04 to Gobola with other human children and Ralja (gobolian), but the bursiferians captured and closed them in Tekoda Center. When he was 6 founded the Federation Starfleet between human, gobolians and ifnilians. Two months later he escaped and destroyed Tekoda, and they return to the past to cover his absence. This is showed in Planetes (first series), the first part of Planetes Mata 2 and the first two seasons of Planets 3rd (first part). Adolescence No more is known of him until 2007, when he was 12, when he appeared with three new characters: İhi Kadse, his brother 0 and the little Pumiky. Talos system is join to the FEF, and FEF make more ships: FEF 07 and FEF Dortox 00, recover the lost ship FEF 05 and in the end only stay on Earth, İhi, 0 and Pumiky. This is seen in seasons 1-4 of SerieStar4. Once formed the crew, they had many adventures: first, creating a virtual world in the Digital Sea (Internet). They have adventures in this world, they destroy it, they create another virtual world and have to fight three times against XANA. This is seen in seasons 3-8 of Planetes 3rd. Throughout these were added to the crew of the FEF 07 new friends: a copy of a girl named Carla (then marries with 0), Rutitto (temporary), a copy of a girl named Marta, a girl named Julia (temporary), a rejuvenated woman named Lee, who returns to Earth after leaving his daughter, Ann (who becomes Pumiky's girlfriend), and a girl of limbo called Винкс-Melins, lost in Winx Club (limbo) and then they decide to search the Winx from Earth (mission paralyzed later). Carol also is taken from the mirror universe, which then turns out to be a traitor. Then there appears a girl from mirror universe called Over-Intendent Selena, who hijacked ship 07 with Carol and she wishes to use it as a weapon of a war in her world. Josep Maria 15 found the same Over-Intendent with fewer years and sees an opportunity: if he erases her memory Selena won't grow and never will exist the Over-Intendent or her entire war that nearly ended with all teremedosians in the mirror universe. Things are complicated when the Suliban try to change history: on April 4, 2011, a Suliban starts a relationship with Kimberly, and as the story that told Ɛ, she never would have boyfriend. In the end, Kimberly breaks off with Paul Archer, the Suliban who pretends to be human, because Kimberly discovered that he's an alien. Then she decided to join to the FEF, she discovers that she has a sister in the future called Newecy and a daughter from another timeline called İrene. Newecy stays with her sister, and later she decides to study in Teremedó. Now it seems that the timeline is changed, and the third series of Planetes ends with a mix of timelines and ends in another in which is told in SerieStar4, Ɛ from XXXI century and Miral Paris from XXV century have said that is correct. In this new timeline, Josep Maria # began to study in a school that in the original timeline never was. In his first year, in his class there was a girl called Erika, who in reality is an unknown alien disguised as human that attempts to destroy the Teremedosians. They captured her for examination in the FEF 07. Shortly after, in the summer of 2012, the 07 is absorbed by a fracture in the subspace that leads to the year 2412 and into the original timeline. There they find a ship called USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F), and an Enterprise crewman, Ensign Miral Paris, had been studying the secret Federation Starfleet of XXI century. There they discover their future in the original timeline, and they also discover that Erika reincarnated in a 12 year old girl, Annika Caetano, wants to destroy the universe as we know it and create a universe under her control. With the unexpected help of Erika, attain to detain Annika Caetano because Erika does that his version of the future go into a vortex and she ceases to exist. And also with the help of Erika, go back to his century and to his timeline. This is shown in the film Planetes III: Between Two Time. In the year 2013, Josep Maria 18 and the crew of the spaceship FEF 07 discover that the species of Erika in reality is a very important species for the universe, since they have created all the energy that exists. But some unknown entities have exterminated all her species, leaving only two girls: Erika and another girl, named Velika (Велика). This last girl is somewhere at the southeast of Europe, but Josep Maria 18 only saw her by chance in an excursion that he did with his father, and the FEF lost her trace. The entities that want to destroy Erika and Velika (Велика) to exterminate the species are unknown, but Josep Maria 18 discovers that a life form that it wouldn't have exist is the one who can exterminate the species. This life form is the Golden Creation, that at present take form of a girl of his age and that goes to his church, named Kirannis. But she doesn't know anything of her powers, and there are some entities behind her that are those who handle it everything. The FEF wants to be neutral to this clash, but they will be forced to collaborate when there isn't another remedy. Besides, the entities that they are controlling Golden Creation can do perception filters, that are people or elements that in reality don't exist but everybody sees them and thinks that they're real. The unknown entities use these filters to deceive FEF officials, and especially Josep Maria 18. Then they decide to join with more people: the McClain sisters (China, Lauryn and Sierra), and a friend of Josep Maria 18's church: Lorena. Besides, Lina and Rutitto go back to help his ancient friends. Also they discover that another friend of Josep Maria 18's church, Melvin, has a granddaughter that she will be a time traveller more important that Dany. İhi creates new inventions to be able to understand this war and resolve all the enigmas. But Erika doesn't know that Velika (Велика) is alive and thinks that she is the last, and doesn't want to believe what Josep Maria 18 is saying. This is shown in the film Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe. Later, when the ship FEF 09 is inaugurated in 2015, 0 became captain of the ship FEF 07 together with Carla as Commander and First Officer, and the rest of the crew moved to the new ship FEF 09. 0, in addition to Carla (and Franny), has also in ship 07 two new crewmen who serve under his orders: Ruttito and Maray, since a short time ago they returned to the FEF. In the film Planetes V: Your name on Earth, İhi finishes her relation with his boyfriend, because she loses her memory about the FEF and remains on Earth like a normal girl. Then Josep Maria 20 wants something more with Lauryn. And during this film, Josep Maria 20 is in love with Alexandra and later with Sandra López. For some time 20 was seeing Andrea at his university, but he saw that something wasn't quite right. 20 always suspected that this Andrea was the regent from the mirror universe and her counterpart is imprisoned by the regent at some unknown place. Ann discovers that the Regent, who everybody believed that she had died with her helicopter, somehow managed escape alive and is now making her double's life on Earth from the prime universe, to get information about 20 and FEF, and she's also possibly working in the group of the Golden Creation and Yusma, and she could be one of the girls of Yusma. Later, Teremedó reports that Selena from Mirror Universe who was prisoner in Bàrcinon, was killed by Andrea because she thought Selena was a threat for her plans. Meanwhile, Andrea told 20 that a girl from the old school where 20 and Prime Universe's Andrea studied, named Marina, also studies at 20's university, but he can't ﬁnd her anywhere. It could be a lie by Andrea to make 20 go find Marina and no longer worry about what she does. Later it is discovered that she is a perception filter, and Marina never existed. Then 20 discovers that Lina and all his companions who were with him in Tekoda lost their memory, as Lauryn, China and Kimberly. 20 thinks his teammates will also cease to exist, but Andrea says that what Erika said about the memory loss is false, and says she no longer belongs to the collection of Yusma's girls. The officers of ship 09 have lost Lina as commander and ﬁrst officer, and therefore 20 decides to promote Pumiky to commander and ﬁrst officer of 09. A few months later, Ann discovers that the terrorist attacks on Earth are organized by the regent Andrea, and all these terrorist attacks also happen on the FEF planets or in other planets that help the FEF. But there aren't attacks on Teremedó, and the motive is unknown. 21 already knew, and says that the planet Teremedó is unstable, and says he doesn't know how long the FEF will last. On October 16th, 2016, 21 manages to kiss Sandra López, since a future version of 21 under the name of “Robert” used his hypnotic powers on Sandra to make her and 21 kiss. Also, 21 and Sandra make several mind melds in this film. Robert has a different appearance because, after killing Annika Caetano, he absorbed her regeneration powers and regenerated. At the end of the film, the ship FEF 09 has a new Warp drive which have been installed in Teremedó, but when they activate this Warp drive, the ship disappears and goes to another dimension with Pumiky and Ann, which results that it's the original timeline in a future period. Josep Maria 21 knew it because he felt it when he was with Robert, but he ends up doing nothing because he must let things happen as they must happen, or he could change the original timeline too. And Josep Maria 21 seems that he's changing, and they don't know if all of this is influenced by Golden Creation. In the film Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World, the ship FEF 09 has disappeared. Later, Vulcan, Gobola and all the Talos system are destroyed by the new enemy of the film, which has teamed up with Andrea and manage to overthrow the Federation Starfleet. Without the FEF, Josep Maria 22/23 only has as support the ship FEF 07 under the command of Captain 0, twin brother of the former admiral of the Earth. But without the protection of friends who they had, former Federation Starfleet officers are in a dead end, and and they have to prevent Andrea and her new partner from activating a machine that will destroy Teremedó. Also, enemies will ally with the Teremedosian enemy of Josep Maria 22/23, Alxy Frankz, who will help Andrea even though his own planet will be destroyed. In the year 2018, 23, 0 and Carla, the last remaining officers of the old Federation Starfleet, begin a mission on Mirror Universe's Earth to find Prime Universe's Andrea. Panda helps them, however this attack is long and dangerous, and although the officers of the ship 07 manage to rescue Andrea, they have to pay a rather expensive price. Prime Universe's Andrea was kidnapped in a Terran prison controlled by Andrea, and when they save her, she stays in the ship 07 knowing everything and helps 23 and his allies, but without having an officer rank. But Carla is killed by Regent Andrea during the rescue mission, and Franny is very affected by the death of his mother and won't recover until he'll forget his parents a year later. Prime Universe's Andrea remembers everything until the officers of the ship 07 make the definitive mission to defeat Regent Andrea which has an even higher cost. In the spring of 2019, Mirror Universe's Andrea is defeated and dies, and Prime Universe's Andrea replaces her without remembering anything and living the life that her double did. In the film Planetes VII: The End of a Future, in the summer of 2019, 23 is taking a trip with his parents, while 0 decides to take Sandra aboard ship 07 to make him a surprise as a birthday gift. But Andrea knew that this would happen, since Alxy Frankz from the future had told her. Andrea was dead, but she had prepared a trap, one last action Andrea ran before she was defeated… The ship 07, while carrying Sandra on board, loses control and height and crashes on Earth, causing a hole in a part of the Iberian Peninsula. Josep Maria 23 makes a return to the past to undo all the disaster on Earth, but he can't save his brother 0 and Sandra López. But Panda changes the history and avoids these events, so the ship 07 isn't destroyed and neither 0 nor Sandra die. Panda informs the officers of the ship 07 that he has changed the timeline, so different things will happen. At the end of this film, in May 2020, 24 tells Panda to come to 07 and asks him if he still remembers Meŀlina after 70 years. Surprisingly, Panda says that he had found Meŀlina's coordinates in the alternate timeline of the “Winx Club” series where she has gone and gives them to 24 and 0, and they materialise her. For the officers of the ship 07, 9 years have passed since she got lost, but for her only two have passed. Meŀlina uses the age machine to have the same age as her double which is replacing her on Earth, since Meŀlina was lost when she was 12 and hadn't grown. Now, as a 21-year-old girl, Meŀlina wants to see her parents, but 24 tells her that nobody knows she was lost, so she can't return to Earth, but she can live on the ship 07 until they fix everything. Then Meŀlina decides to stay at 07 serving the Federation Starfleet as Ensign, even though the Federation Starfleet no longer exists, but she'll help them. In the film Planetes VIII: I'll Redo Your Life, the friendship between Meŀlina and 25 little by little is growing and it seems that they both fall in love with each other… One day, a portal opens to the past and a version from year 2009 of Fran, Carla's old boyfriend, comes out. Then the timeline changes, but 25 still has the memories of the original timeline thanks to Ɛ's immunisation. In this alternative timeline, after Fran's disappearance, 25 broke up with İhi to date Carla, and İhi and 0 started a relationship: couples are exchanged. XANA wasn't defeated, and now it's much stronger: it destroyed a lot of cities in the world, seventy percent of the population of the Earth has died, and the rest lives under XANA's orders. İhi was also killed by XANA, and there's no planet left in the Federation Starfleet, not even Teremedó since XANA destroyed Mars. They made another ship, the 09, and Pumiky and Ann lived there. But XANA captured the ship and killed its crew. With the 09, he managed to destroy the cities and take control of the Earth. Now 25 and Carla are about to get married and expect a son… But they decide to restore history, since they consider that the original timeline is better. Finally they manage to correct the history, but Carla travels to the past together with Fran… On November 0th, 2020, Meŀlina and 25 begin a relationship. Later, 0 explains to 25 that Meŀlina must return to the limbo, since when she materialised, her body wasn't complete. 25 and Meŀlina go to the universe of the Winx with Panda's help, and after a mission and using a program created by Panda, Meŀlina manages to be whole again. In April 2021, 25 goes to Teremedó and on the streets, he finds Carla from the alternative timeline where they were dating together! She's now 37 years old. 25 gets very happy, but Carla reveals to him that she's now the couple of Alxy Frankz's old version, and that the two of them have been preventing 25 from having new relationships with girls for more than five years. 25 explains everything to 0 and Panda, and they decide to be ready. The relationship between Meŀlina and 25 lasts until May 2021, when Panda informs 25 and 0 that the polymorphic spectre with Meŀlina's form that they had left on Earth will be deactivated within a week, so Meŀlina has to return home. However, Meŀlina is a famous rар singer on Earth, but she doesn't know how to sing rар nor is she aggressive like her clone. Panda found a way to replace the spectre with the real Meŀlina, but if he does it, Meŀlina will lose all memories about 25 and his friends and will only remember what the spectre has lived. They decide to find another way, when suddenly Meŀlina disappears, and the Panda's TARDIS closes. When the TARDIS opens again, inside they find Meŀlina's body dead on the floor. There's a note from Alxy Frankz and Carla (an evil version of her from an alternative timeline) where they say that with the use of a program which Panda made, they have left on Earth a human version of Meŀlina with only the memories of the clone, and they have had to extract real Meŀlina's life to give life to the new body created by them. That is to say, Meŀlina's relationship with 25 is over. Time Lords In an alternative timeline without Panda's changes, that is to say, in a time loop which begins with the alteration of the original timeline done by the Sulibans in April 2011 and which ends in the year 2020, after the ship FEF 07 has been destroyed and 0 and Sandra have died, 23 is preparing to travel to the past with his camera, but after a problem, the police look for him. 23 escapes to Teremedó, but after a few months, the police of Bàrcinon tells him that he can't stay on Teremedó and he has to return to Earth. 24 returns to Earth and tries not to let anyone see him, living as a fugitive. Alxy Frankz escapes from the prison of Teremedó and goes to Earth to try to kill 24. And the events of the film Planetes II: The Creator of the Show are repeated, where Josep Maria 24 is leading a life quite unpleasant and has created many enemies as Joanic, his sister Meŀlina, his wife Sara… There is only one useful object: a camera that records the past, present and future of their adventures. Then he has a chance: change the past. He goes to Teremedó, where it is rejected too, and take a shuttle (it's the only ship that can go into space) with the time machine coupled to the camera that takes until 2010, where it carries with him his 14 years old double, Meŀlina (copy of Винкс-Melins) and Ann (to help them) to his future, 2020. In the end, after a fight against a Romulan, a Klingon and the worst enemy of Josep Maria #: Alxy Frankz, they manage to correct the history… or so it seems. Robert After the events of the film Planetes II: The Creator of the Show, the future Josep Maria 24 remains in the year 2010 to try to fix the timeline, and works independent without speaking with his young version and with the Federation Starfleet. During this time, 25 goes to the limbo because Annika Caetano somehow has survived in a television series named ANT Farm. 25 appears when the series will finish in 2014 and kills China, the protagonist of the series who in reality was Annika, with laser arrows. When she is dead, he absorbs her energy reducing and eating her body. Again in the real world, the 25 continues with his plan to stop the Sulibans. However, he fails and the Sulibans succeed with his aim. 25, after his failure, tries to go back in time with the camera that allows him to travel in time, to go back to try to fix the history again. The vortex collapses, the camera is absorbed by the vortex and suddenly 25 arrives at November 11th, 2007. Some bullies steal his camera, and 25 points them a Phaser and wants these boys to return him the camera. The bullies don't accept and they begin a fight which 25 loses, they disarm him and one of them stabs 25 mortally. The bullies escape and leave 25 with his Phaser dying on the ground. With this knife wound, he'll die, but suddenly his hands light and from him emerges an energy which begins to cure his wound: 25 regenerates like Annika's species. But in the middle of the process, before turning a baby, 25 stops the process and now he has a different appearance: higher, stronger and braver, although has the same hair and is very resembled to his original form. He takes his Phaser and pursues the bullies, stuns the one who was taking the camera and says to the others to escape or he'll stun them too. The camera falls on the ground and spoils a bit, but 25 takes it and gets off from this time. Later, it's discovered that 26 has taken the name of Robert, says that he comes from Bulgaria and becomes Sandra López's boyfreind, since some time ago he fell in love with her, but in reality Robert tries to make 21 have a relationship with Sandra to avoid him from wanting to be with Andrea, and that is why Robert kisses Sandra to make her fall in love with 21 by a Teremedosian mind meld, since 21 is in love with Andrea. And Robert also has come to avoid a thing which will happen to Sandra in the future: she'll be murdered by Andrea, as her double from Mirror Universe. And he wants to change the history and avoid it… Now he's bald. All this is showed in the films Planetes V: Your name on Earth and Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World. Panda In the film Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World, Regent Andrea kills 22's old roommate called Mila. Robert manages to resuscitate her, but gives his vital energy and has to regenerate. Robert travels back in time with his transport ball and regenerates. The transport ball lands in a house from an unknown time, and Robert appears turned into a baby in a crib, with another family… Later, this baby grows with the nickname “Panda”. First, when Panda is 12 years old, he registers in a competition that İhi Kadse attended in 2004, in order to see her before she knew her future boyfriend. Somewhat later, Panda travels back in time to World War II, and builds a machine to travel through time with the help of the Nazis: this time machine is known worldwide as Die Glocke, but everyone thinks it's a myth. Then he travels until the year 1980, where in Barcelona Panda meets a girl, they get married and have a daughter named Eli, who later will meet 22. Panda and his wife separated before Eli was born, therefore Eli never met her father. Nothing more is known about Panda until he looks like a forty-year-old man, who lives in Serbia and helps Josep Maria 22 and his team in their fight against Regent Andrea. It's also known that Panda helps 22 in a website called Wikia. At the moment Panda pretends to be a Serbian. After Robert's regeneration, Panda presents himself to the officers of the ship 07, and helps them in the mission to defeat Regent Andrea by using his advanced technology and his time machine which he refers to as “TARDIS”. In the film Planetes VII: The End of a Future, after the destruction of the ship 07 and after 0's and Sandra's deaths, Panda helps Josep Maria 24 and introduces his TARDIS to him, but soon he leaves his youngest version alone, so that he can continue his life course of becoming a Time Lord. But after the end of this timeline, Panda decides to travel to July 25th, 2019, to change the history and to avoid the destruction of the 07, so the ship isn't destroyed and neither 0 nor Sandra die. Panda informs the officers of the ship 07 that he has changed the timeline, so different things will happen. Later, in the prison of Teremedó in which Alxy Frankz is located, Panda arrives at his cell disguised as a policeman and sticks a special dagger in his heart, kills him and while Alxy Frankz falls to the ground dead, Panda disguises himself again as a policeman and leaves the prison. Meanwhile, in the street, a man of about 35 years old takes an object and disguises himself as the same policeman, but sees Panda leaving the prison with the same appearance as him. The two fight through the streets of Bàrcinon, and finally Panda uses the doors of his TARDIS as a trap and manages to kill his enemy, cutting him in half. Panda goes to the 07 and tells 24 and 0 and there were three versions of Alxy Frankz and he has murdered two right now, but there's still another one who is the Owner of the Innocences and they must kill him as soon as possible. Later, Panda comes to tell the officers of the 07 that they must take Lola Almar to the ship 07, since they don't know who she is or what she wants, they only know that she's a metamorphic creature. 24 is virtualised and 0 is teleported into the classroom of the school where Lola Almar studies Russian. 24's old classmates are surprised, and 24 tries to arrest Lola Almar. But she transforms into a big bird and tries to get out the window, and 0 is forced to shoot her with his phaser, but kills her: the creature explodes, and everybody's smeared with a strange liquid. 24 looks at the liquid and says: “The Dominion. We stopped you once and we'll do it again!”. 0 erases the memory of everybody with a spiral, and they return to the ship 07. Panda says that the Earth could be invaded and destroyed by the Dominion, therefore they must destroy the Bajoran wormhole to prevent them from coming. Panda knows how to do it, and they go there. When they arrive, Panda modifies a torpedo, and when they throw it into the wormhole, it's destroyed. Panda says: “Now we can go back. That torpedo had red matter, it's better that I don't explain you what it is or you'll worry. However, you must be careful because we don't know if Lola Almar had warned the Dominion to attack the Earth or she was allied with someone else. In my opinion, it's the second thing. Now I have to leave, if you need something else, I'll come to help you. Goodbye!”, and he goes away with his TARDIS. At the end of this film, Panda helps 24 to rematerialise Meŀlina from the alternate timeline of the “Winx Club” series where she has gone. In the film Planetes VIII: I'll Redo Your Life, Panda helps 25 and 0 to make Meŀlina whole again, since when she materialised, her body wasn't complete. Later, Panda informs 25 and 0 that Meŀlina must return to Earth, because her polymorphic spectre will be deactivated within a week. But with the use of a program which Panda made, Alxy Frankz and Carla's evil version put them a trap inside the TARDIS and leave on Earth a human version of Meŀlina with only the memories of the clone, and extract real Meŀlina's life to give life to the new body created by them. That is to say, Meŀlina's relationship with 25 is over, after a six-month relationship. 25 hits the control table and says: “I'll kill you, Alxy Frankz!”, and Panda says: “And I will, too!”… Alternative future On seasons 5-16 of SerieStar4, it appears the possible future of the characters without the changes in the history by the Sulibans: Josep Maria # appeared married with İhi Kadse and has two sons, Dany (Ɛ's true identity) and Êlisy. Dany has a son, Adry, and continues his descent. In the normal timeline she retires of the FEF with 56 years, but continues to appear throughout the series. Mirror universe Josep Maria in # mirror universe is the head of the Teremedovulcan Union, womanizer (in contrast to the normal world). People call him Yusma. He has a son with normal world's Kimberly (2011). Andrea killed Yusma in 2017, and his army of girls disassembled. In the non-altered timeline, Yusma is killed in 2095 by a Terran (human), taking advantage of he is 100 years and loses his powers. Category:Characters bg:Жузеп Мария ca:Josep Maria es:Josep Maria fr:Josep Maria gl:Josep Maria it:Josep Maria pt:Josep Maria ro:Josep Maria ru:Жузеп Мария sr:Жузеп Марија